


Nothing but the Truth

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, Missing Scene, some fraser family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: 3x08 Scene with Jenny and Claire, extended a bit and revised where Claire tells Jenny the truth.





	Nothing but the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent to my ask box over on Tumblr, via an anon. I like the platform of AO3 keeping all the fics in one place, neatly organized. So, I'm sharing it over here as well, since the audiences can be different as well. It was fun to get into Jenny's head a bit, but I did find her a bit hard to conceptualize while writing. I hope I did her some justice.

I found her on the front stairs. I took a big breath and wrapped the shaw tighter around my chest, sitting down next to her. She was the first to speak. 

“I had a vision of ye, ye ken.” She turned her face to look at me. “When Jamie wed Laoghaire, them standing by the altar. Ye were there wi’ them, standing betwixt him and Laoghaire.” She took a deep breath as I turned my face to look at her. “I didna ken who ye were or what. We didna know your people or your place. Even when Jamie told me you might tell me things that might no make any sense, I didna question it. Ye said plant potatoes, I did as told. The crop kept us alive for more than one winter after Culloden. Ye saved us, and I never asked ye about any of it did I?” I could see the blush rising to her cheeks. I could feel the tension in her voice, the big elephant in the room that I had not wanted to touch. “Jamie chose ye. That was enough.” 

I took a big breath and fondled the silver ring on my right hand, the key to Lallybroch, and clutched it tight to my chest. Finally I spoke. “But it’s not enough, now, is it?” 

Jenny turned to look at me fiddling her fingers in her apron. “I suppose ye’ll never tell me the full story.” 

I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as I struggled with the amount of reality in which Jenny Murray could grasp. Jamie was right, she was not a simple minded person by any means, but she also had not seen some of the things Jamie or I had seen in our lifetime. I so wanted to tell her everything in that moment and yet, a piece of me knew that she might not be able to understand it— and worse, if she did, what would she think of me? Swallowing my pride for a moment, I settled on telling the truth but evading some of the details. 

“What I can tell you…” I muttered as I shifted my body to completely face her. “Is that I love your brother very much. I never forgot him. Or any of you, any of this. I never stoped wearing his wedding ring.” I said as I placed my right hand on my thigh, turning it around and around my ring finger. 

Jenny let out a half smile, speaking above a whisper. “You were a sister to me.” 

The knot in my stomach was now gigantic and I could feel myself on the verge of tears and the little bit of the filter I had in trying to keep the truth about myself was slowly lifting. “I loved you too, Jenny. Still do, I always have. Even 20 years later…. Not a day went by that I didn’t wish I was here with you. I wish nothing more than to have been able to raise our daughter here, with her family, in Scotland. Rather than it being the two of us….” 

It was like my mouth was talking faster than my brain could realize, let alone catch up with what I was saying. When the words came out of my mouth and I had registered the gravity of what I had said, I looked up to see Jenny’s jaw dropped. 

“Ye mean, Jamie. Our Jamie. Has a wee bairn of his own?” I softly smiled and looked up to meet her eyes. 

“Yes, he does.” I felt the knot in my stomach tighten even more, if it were at all possible. Overcome with sudden emotion, I felt the tears start to appear in my eyes. 

Jenny reached out taking my hand in hers. “Her name?” She asked. 

“Brianna Ellen…” I stopped short of saying Randall, not wanting to open the whole can of worms. “Fraser.” I smiled. Truth be told to myself or anyone that were to ask me now, Bree’s last name would be Fraser. In the twentieth century, on paper, she was a Randall, but in my heart and to anyone that knew Jamie Fraser, one would not have the slightest doubt where the came from.

“Ye mean, after….. Our father.” Jenny said as she squeezed my hand so tightly I thought she was going to break my fingers. I nodded wiping a tear from my face with my other hand.

“After Culloden…” I stammered as I swallowed the non-apparent lump in my throat, it was now or never I mentally said to myself. I was trying to come up with a way for the whole situation to make sense, as to not sound like a mental person. “I thought Jamie was dead. Being the wife of a traitor, it would not have been safe for me to come back here. You were right, I did know things and I still do. Jenny…..” I said as I turned away to look at the ground. This all sounded so much better in my head and that can of worms I had not wanted to open, was most definitely opened.

I felt Jenny start to rub the back of my hand and she placed her other one on my shoulder. 

“Jenny…… I come from a different time. A time where, well, all of this… All these years have already happened. A time where things are all well advanced and all of this is gone.” 

She grasped my shoulder bring my attention back to her face. “Ye mean, like, the future? Aye?” 

“Yes.” I said and let out a breath I did not know I was holding. “Craig Na Dun. The stone circle….. Those folk tales have some truth in them. I came through nearly twenty years ago on accident, and well, fell in love and chose to stay. Then after Culloden… Jamie did not want me to stay and raise the child here, so he sent me back. And then, we found records of him after Culloden, and I had to come back to him.” 

Jenny let out a small chuckle. “So yer saying, yer not a witch then?” 

I laughed as I took her hand into mine. “I am not a witch, but things might have easier if I had been one.” 

She rested her head on my shoulder and scooted herself closer to me. “I willna say it makes any sense because it doesna make any sense…..Yet at the same time, ye being from the future and all, makes all the sense in the world.” 

“You really believe me?” I asked.

“I willna lie, again, it makes no so much sense to me, but Jamie kens? Jamie chose to send ye and the bairn off, correct?” 

“He did. I didn’t want to leave. But it was the safest thing for her.” I replied. 

“Weel, it makes some sense. Explains a whole lot if ye ask me.” Jenny said as she laughed quietly on my shoulder. “That's why ye told me to plant those potatoes.” 

I rested my head on hers, nodding. We sat quietly for a few moments, basking in the lifting of a weight that had separated us for twenty years. *My God I had missed her almost as much as I had missed him.* 

“Brianna Ellen.” I said, as much to Jenny as I did to myself. “Before I left, I promised Jamie I would name our child after your father, Brian. I thought it was a boy but was surprised to find it to be a girl. Brianna Ellen was fitting. And my God, Jenny.” I said with a smile on my face. “Is she a Fraser. Red headed, her father’s smile, the Fraser like cat eyes.” 

“And yer child, is in yer time, then?” Jenny asked. 

“She is. I……It was hard to leave her, but she’s grown now. She doesn’t need me like she did before. Bree’s the one who convinced me to find Jamie. Told me I had to tell her father all about her.” I said, as my heart had a sudden ache to hold my daughter close to my chest like I did when she was small. 

“Ye miss her, I bet.” Jenny said as she sat herself upright, wrapping her arms around my right arm. “It is never easy to miss yer children, always the best part of ye.” 

“I do, but I said, I loved your brother, and god help me, I still do. I can’t leave him again. You don’t know what those 20 years were like. I can- I won’t live like that again.” I replied as I wiped yet another tear from my face. *Stop crying Beauchamp* I thought to myself. 

“I ken what ye mean.” Jenny said. “I have one question, Bree, does she know about us? The Frasers, where she truly comes from?” 

I laughed — if Jenny only knew the arguments I had gotten into with Bree trying to accept my reality. “Yes… She does, but, that is a whole other story I am not sure I am up for telling. I will tell you, one day, I promise.” I said as I grabbed her hand in mine, again. “I have wanted to tell you the truth for a long time. I am sorry I did not do it sooner. We didn’t, only out of fear and safety.” 

Jenny put her hand on my cheek. “Claire, I would hate to have the burden ye bear, about the future and all that happens. And I am sorry I ever doubted ye.” 

I smiled and stood up, pulling her into a hug, not being able to find the words. It was a very rare day when a Fraser admitted defeat, let alone Janet Fraser Murray.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
